Rondas Lamorak
Master Rondas Lamorak is a man of mystery and shroud, speaking rarely, yet manipulatively his eyes behind a pair of glasses, just stare soullessly forward. History Rondas was born into the grand Magus city of Dalaran, his nameless father and mother were both Scholars, who read and kept count of books, he himself would go onto this same fate for many of years, when he grew older and his insight grew larger many battles were fought, he cared little about all of this, his desire for information would lead him along a path. Though this path was dark, his ears would meet the words of a man, and what he did named Kel'thuzad listening closely to what had happened. This information gave interest to Rondas, but he ignored it for many a years, until he got wind of the Cult of the Damned choosing to abandon the city of Dalaran, and it's ways that bothered him for so long he fled to join the Cult and learn under Kel'thuzad. Cult of the Damned As he pledged himself to the services of the Cult he would begin helping them with their plans, for what little time was put into the Cult, until the rising of the The Lich King Rondas would be a Necromancer, learning until his death a bit after the Resurrection of Kel'thuzad, and leaving him dead, following the same suit of this, his allies who had seen much promise in his power, would force Rondas to return to life, under a powerful ritual which was forgotten, returning him to life, as an Undead. Becoming a Lich After his fall to undeath, and loss of mind the mindless rags would blindly follow the Scourge for a period of time, though unlike the scourge, the corpse had a sense of magical power, able to produce arcane incantations, and unholy magics all at the same, with time his mind would slowly return to him, granting him respite, though horrors, as seeing himself in such a way was much to hold. As of this he would go and pledge himself to the Scourge and Lich King, together again with his former master. It was only till after the first death of Kel'thuzad and the death of the Lich King would Rondas leave, taking forth his own mantle of master, and forcing his soul into a Phylactery and forming himself to a Lich, though weaker then most, he would only grow with time. Leogard (Silverdale) Assisted with the reclamation of Leogard, from the undead, in which only furthered his plans, but none know why he assisted a Kingdom which had no ties to the primary world, he gained no fame, or fortune, or did he? Dominion of the Damned After a long period of respite, and growing of power, Rondas would be met with a Deathlord named Thainor wishing to rebuild the Scourge, or a order like it's own image, Rondas seeing value in the Deathlord would agree to assist him, with a simple cost, that Rondas be free to do as he desires. The Deathlord agreed allowing Rondas freedom to conduct his plans. Experiments in the Dominion Rondas did much with the resources he had, creating new creatures and such, but the mightiest of all of them was the Well of Souls, a vessel of souls forced from that of mortals, and put into an area, in which Necromancers can forge the strongest creations from this well three champions were created, and a Warden. Nod'rek, Bringer of Frost, Ner'ard the Unholy, Re'gars the Vampiric Lord, and Lok'ard, Warden Eternal. Hall of Anguish During his time in the Dominion he was allowed to house himself inside of a crypt which would be known as the Hall of Anguish, similar to the Cult of the Damned, this crypt was formed by many minor Necromancers, and Rondas, where he made Dread Knights, and refined his Champions, and Warden into perfect commanders. Not much else is known of these halls. Present Day In the present, no one knows where Rondas is, or what he is doing, it was told he forms a new Well of Souls, stronger then the last, and conducts new experiments on unsuspecting victims, or he is in plain sight, talking amongst the people and gathering information of where he wishes to be next. Important Characters Rek'mar - Not much is known about this character, though from speech directly from Rondas, this man was his mentor, and close friend in the Cult of the Damned, a powerful necromancer, who is said that the light could not even touch. Though no one knows what has happened to him, all that Rondas spoke of was his. "Untimely demise." Category:Characters Category:Cult of the Damned Category:Undead Scourge Category:Lich Category:Hall of Anguish